Claude Shannon
Early Life Claude Elwood Shannon was born on April 30, 1916 in Michigan. He came from the small town of Gaylord, raised by Claude Elwood Sr. and Mabel Wolf Shannon. The town only had about three thousand which led his parent to both hold important roles in the community. His father was a judge and his mother was the principal of the only high school in the quaint town. His father was clever mathematically, and influenced Claude in that way. Claude’s grandfather influenced him scientifically since he had much experience in the field. His grandfather was the inventor of the washing machine. Claude got married to Mary Elizabeth Moore on March 27, 1949. They had three children; Robert James, Margarita Catherine, and Andrew Moore. He would build things for them like a chair lift that would take the kids lakeside but since they grew up he took it down. He has always been very into juggling since he was a kid which led him to build an off =-center unicycle to help keep the rider steady while they juggled. He was so obsessed with juggling that he built a stage with three mechanical clowns that juggle an assortment of objects. Shannon went to Michigan University in 1936 and earned his Bachelor of Science degree. He furthered his education at Massachusetts Institute of Technology where he received his master’s degree in electrical engineering. He received his doctorate in mathematics by applying mathematics to genetics. He received both of his degrees in 1940 and after that was hired by Bell Telephone Laboratories where he began applying his knowledge to his work. http://www.nyu.edu/pages/linguistics/courses/v610003/shan.html Career Contributions Throughout his life, Claude Shannon had many contributions to the worlds of information science and information technology. He is credited for having founded Information Theory, founding both digital and circuit design theory, and contributing to the field of cryptanalysis for national defense during World War II. At just the young age of twenty one, and a student at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Shannon wrote what has been claimed as "the most important master's thesis of all time". In his thesis, he proved that boolean algebra and binary arithmetic could help simplify the arrangement of the electromechanical relays that were then used in telephone call routing switches. After World War II, his work became the foundation of practical digital circuit design. This logic is the basic principle that underlies all electronic digital computers. Shannon's work on code breaking and secure telecommunications was a major contribution to the field cryptanalysis for national defense during World War II. He was able to prove that the cryptographic one-time pad is unbreakable and that any unbreakable system must have the same characteristics as the one-time pad. Shannon's greatest contribution would have to come from his landmark paper that was posted in 1948. The problem of how to best encode the information a sender wants to transmit is the main focus of his article. He was able to invent the field of information theory by developing information entropy as a measure for the uncertainty. Claude Shannon accomplished many things, and made many contributions during his lifetime. His work is credited as the foundation of the digital revolution. If it weren't for "The Father of Information Theory", many things in technology wouldn't exist today. tkc11 -- 20:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Publications, Patents, and Other Intellectual Property Awards & Recognition 'He was named a National Research Fellow and spent a year at Princeton's Institute for Advanced Study. In addition to his work at Bell Laboratories, Shannon has spent many years teaching at MIT. He was a visiting professor of electrical communication in 1956, and then in 1957 he was named professor of communications sciences and mathematics. In 1958 he returned to MIT as Donner Professor of Science until he retired. Throughout Shannon's life, he has received many honors including the Morris Liebmann Memorial award in 1949, the Ballantine Medal in 1955, and the Merin J. Kelly Award of the American Institute of Electrical Engineers in 1962. In addition, he was awarded the National Medal of science in 1966, as well as the Medal of Honor that same year from the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers. Likewise, he received the Jaquard award in 1978, the John Fritz Medal in 1983, and the Kyoto Prize in Basic Science in 1985, along with numerous other prizes and over a dozen honorary degrees. Also, he is a member of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences, the National Academy of Sciences, the National Academy of Engineering, the American Philosophical Society, and the Royal Society of London. ' http://www.nyu.edu/pages/linguistics/courses/v610003/shan.html jsi09 14:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Critical Analysis and Interpretation Claude Shannon in 1987, measured the amount of data and information that could travel throug a communication channel. He wanted to identify how much information was within a signal. Being able to communicate how data could be not just qualitative but also quantitative through numbers and figures, is key in how Shannon shaped the Information Science field. Application to IT or ICT Professionals References Early Life: Career: Contributions: Claude Shannon. (2012, September 7). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 21:04, September 23, 2012, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Claude_Shannon&oldid=511234399 Claude shannon. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://www.nyu.edu/pages/linguistics/courses/v610003/shan.html Publications, Patents, and Other Intellectual Property: Awards & Recognition: Critical Analysis and Interpretation: Application to IT or ICT Professionals: Category:Early LIfe Category:Career Category:Contributions Category:Publications, patents, and other intellectual property Category:Awards and recognitions Category:Critical analysis and interpretation Category:Application to IT or ITC professionals Category:References